All Staring at the Stars
by MaddieMeiHatter
Summary: *Colección de drabbles musicales* Porque todos tienen sentimientos distintos, problemas distintos y deseos distintos, pero hay un momento en que las almas de nuestros magos se unen a pesar de la distancia. Todos mirando las estrellas, porque estén donde estén, siempre serán las mismas y velaran por ustedes. Segunda Estrella: Cuando fui tu hombre.
1. Levy: Manos al Aire

Holaaa! Aqui Maddie Hatter con su primer song-drabble. La verdad me inspire, estaba escuchando la cancion y empece a escribir y sin darme cuenta estaba muy emocionada escribiendo. Bueno, la serie de drabbles seran de parejas oficiales, o sea incinuadas, y quizas alguno que otro crack como RogueKino *-* (los amoooo!)

En fin, espero que les guste esta colección! Y aqui va la primera estrella: Manos al Aire

* * *

**Personajes: **Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox

**Género: **Romance/Hurt

**Palabras: **557

_**Estrella #1: **Manos al aire_

Era la tercera vez que peleaban en la semana. Cada vez que se veían, Gajeel encontraba alguna excusa para discutir, por lo que Levy, conteniendo las lagrimas, se iba de misión con el Shadow Gear. Pero era peor, porque le daba otra razón para discutir con ella, recriminándole cosas que Levy nunca se habría imaginado escuchar por parte de los celos del muchacho y a el no le importaba que todos los escucharan. Con cada palabra, el heria mas y mas su corazón, ya resquebrajado.

Y ella, trataba de entender al dragon slayer pero no podía, ella simplemente no lo entendía. Quería terminar con esto, no quería seguir sufriendo, pero cada vez que imaginaba un mundo en el que ambos no estuvieran juntos, sentía una extraña sensación, como si le doliera el pecho, como si su corazón se encogiese.

- ¿¡Por que no puedes escucharme!? -gritaba la chica.

Y el no quería escucharla, por lo que seguía discutiendo. No quería entenderla porque sabia que ella tenia razón.

Y así era ahora su realidad. Gajeel celoso y Levy sufriendo. Y ella ya no tenia como enfrentarlo, quería ser fuerte y no llorar más frente a el, pero las lagrimas salían a los pocos minutos. Quería rendirse ante el, porque para ella esta guerra era inútil, ella solo quería estar en sus brazos.

Levy veía como él perdía el control, no sobre ponerse a golpear todo porque eso era normal en él, si no que usaba todas las palabras posibles para herirla, y para ella cada palabra proveniente de él era una puñalada en su corazón. Y él se dejaba llevar por la inseguridad, a pesar de saber que ella lo amaba. Ella lo había visto crecer. No de edad, si no de corazón. Desde la maldad que tenia en Phantom Lord, hasta ser un antisocial para finalmente tener un hogar, amigos y amor. Y por eso mismo ella tenia fe, fe a que todo volvería a cambiar, a como era antes.

Pero todo seguía igual. Y ella no podía seguir así.

- Gajeel -se le acerco cuando este salia de su casa.

- ¿Que quieres? -pregunto molesto.

- Ya no -dijo dejando caer una única lagrima-. No tengo armas, no quiero seguir peleando contigo -él la miro con sus ojos rojos mientras ella levantaba sus manos al aire-. Me rindo.

Gajeel la miraba intrigado, no sabia a que quería llegar

- Gajeel, solo... solo me importa amarte. Nada mas -dijo mientras otras mas caían, pero no por tristeza, eran de alivio, porque fuera lo que fuera a suceder, ella le estaba dando fin-. Como era antes, ¿Recuerdas?

El azabache la miró y por un momento temió. No a el, ella era la única que no le temía, si no a un posible rechazo por parte del chico. Pero ella se sorprendió, porque sin darse cuenta sintió unos cálidos brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo que la levantaban un poco hasta quedarse en cuclillas. Ella lo abrazó con mas fuerza aun, apreciando ese momento. Comenzaron a separarse, pero Levy sintió algo mas: una sensación cálida en sus labios.

Y es que el la estaba besando. Movieron sus labios a un compás lento y lleno de amor mientras sus corazones se sincronizaban. Al separarse, Gajeel pronuncio las palabras mas deseadas por ambos...

- Yo también pongo mis manos al aire.

* * *

Y ahí esta la primera estrella! Espero que les haya gustado, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, ademas como que combina mucho porque ellos siempre se pelean y Gajeel es muy terco y ella igual y AAAHH! Simplemente me encantan (L) Dejenme ideas o comentarios en sus review para inspirarme.

PD: WhiteRabbit94 si estas leyendo esto espero que no te moleste que haya copiado tu estructura de arriba (la de **personajes, genero y palabras**) :( Si te molesto, lo siento! :( **  
**

PD: Amo como escribes (L)

Espero sus review!

_Sincerely, Maddie Hatter_


	2. Gray: Cuando fui tu hombre

Holaa nuevamente! Es mi segundo drabble en el dia (estoy muy motivada) y es sobre Gruvia (L) Estaba escuchando esta cancion y al principio pense en Elfman porque era muy HOMBRE, HOMBRE, pero al escuchar la letra, me di cuenta que era perfecta para este triangulo amoroso (L) La verdad prefiero el Gruvia al Lyvia pero asi salio :) Podria haberlo puesto desde la perspectiva de Lyon pero el nunca fue su hombre :(

En fin, a leer la segunda estrella: When I was your man

* * *

**Personajes: **Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Loxar + Lyon Vastia

**Genero: **

**Palabras: **545

_**Estrella #2:** Cuando fui tu hombre_

Otro día mas comienza. Gray despierta en su cama, estirando su brazo para volver a encontrarse... solo. Suspira mientras se levanta de su cama, sintiendo que esta es mas grande que antes. Otro día sin ella, piensa el. Al caminar hacia el gremio, vuelve a escuchar esa canción.

_Yo también amo esta canción, Gray-sama._

_Esta sera nuestra canción -dijo Juvia sonriendo._

Gray ya no vivía, por el simple hecho de que la maga ya no estaba a su lado. Cada vez que escuchaba a Lucy dar noticias acerca Juvia, sentía como su corazón se rompía. Lentamente, centímetro a centímetro.

Y porque el era joven, joven y muy tonto para darse cuenta. Debería haberle regalado flores cuando la maga lo invitaba a salir o lo apoyaba en sus luchas, debería haberle tomado de la mano cuando la maga lo invitaba a caminar, debería haberle dado todas sus horas, toda su atención porque ella se lo merecía, debería haberle llevado aunque sea una vez a bailar, porque lo único que ella quería era bailar con el.

Pero ahora ella estaba bailando con alguien mas, alguien que no era él.

Porque Juvia lo había apoyado, lo había protegido y lo había amado. Pero eso a el le avergonzaba; había interpuesto cualquier otra cosa absurda antes que ella. Había provocado que la Juvia fuerte, lista y hermosa se alejara de el, rompiéndola de paso. Lo peor de todo fue que el no hizo nada por reparar a la rota Juvia, si no que dejo que alguien mas lo hiciera. "Eso debí hacerlo yo", pensaba Gray, "mejor dicho: nunca debí dañarla". Y el sabia que nunca podría arreglar lo que hizo, y eso lo perseguía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aunque ahora también lo hacia con los ojos abiertos.

Ella siempre estuvo a su lado, pero el no supo apreciarlo. Ahora miraba a su lado pero no había ninguna peliazul espiándolo, ya ni ganas tenia de desnudarse, porque no había nadie que se pusiera celosa por el. Su Juvia, ya no estaba a su lado. Y todo era su culpa.

Y ahora la ve caminando de la mano con Lyon. Por dentro, su sangre hierve, pero sabe que no tiene derecho. Gray siente un gran dolor en el pecho, duelen pero va a ser él el que fuera a disculparse. Sabe que es muy tarde, pero ella debe saber que el estaba arrepentido y que todo había sido su culpa, debe ser el quien se disculpe.

Y el se acerco. Cuando la vio de frente, quiso abrazarla y decirle que la amaba, pero no podía, por ella. El peliblanco lo miro con desconfianza.

- Juvia, solo quiero que sepas que...

Y el chico se lo dijo. Le dijo que esperaba que él le comprara flores, la tomara de la mano, le diera todas sus horas y la llevara a bailar. Porque todo eso fue lo que el no hizo, cuando el era su hombre.

- Espero que sean felices.

Juvia lo miro y pronuncio dos únicas palabras que sonaron como cuchillas en el corazón de ambos:

- Gracias, Gray-san.

Gray se dio la vuelta y dejo caer una lagrima. Pero solo una, porque no tenia derecho a botar mas. Porque el no fue un hombre, cuando fue su hombre.

* * *

Y esa fue la segunda estrella! Espero que les haya gustado. También disfrute mucho escribiéndola y es que la letra describe tan bien la historia *suspiro*

En fin, recuerden comentar y darle en follow y en fav!

Recuerden dejar reviews!

_Love, Maddie Hatter_


End file.
